A Fifth Dimension:Why create an account
You do not have to to read A Fifth Dimension or even to edit articles— almost anyone can edit almost any article at any given time, even without logging in. Even so, most regular contributors will want to register a user name with the wiki for a number of reasons. And why not? It's quick and easy and free! Summary of benefits Choosing to register a user name has special benefits: * Provides better anonymity. : This may seem ironic, but providing a user name actually helps a user to be more anonymous. For instance, if you were to edit a page or article in the wiki without creating a user account, the signature for your edit would be provided as your current IP address. This can be used to target your location. It's usually not as catchy, either. ::Note: As with Wikipedia, your IP address is still saved and accessible to those few highly trusted users who have the extremely rare Checkuser permission. * Establishes you in the community. : By registering a name, it shows that you intend to join our community and allows other contributors to easily refer to you, ask you questions, and have your own questions answered by them. * Makes you unique. : Some users have IP addresses that are shared and this means that any edits done by anyone on the shared IP range may be mistakenly attributed to you. Having a unique user name means you will get full credit for your contributions in the page history. Not only that, but a user name (e.g., ZoneFan_from_59) gives other users a better sense of your identity and personality than a series of numbers. * Allows personal preferences.' : The wiki offers a number of customization options for registered users. * Provides a user page. : Every user is invited to create their own user page to tell everyone a little bit about themselves and current projects and activities in the wiki. * Creates a user talk page. : You will have a permanent '' '' you can use to communicate with other users. You will be notified whenever someone writes a message on your talk page. If you choose to give an e-mail address, other users will be able to contact you by e-mail. * Creates a watchlist. : You can create a to track changes made to articles that interest you. * Tracks your contribution. : With a user name, you gain the ability to easily review all of your contributions via a "My contributions" link. * Uploading files. : Logged-in users can upload images. * Renaming/Moving articles. : Available only to registered users. If registering sounds like a good idea to you, please go ahead and ! Either way, we are glad you are considering joining our community and please continue to enjoy the wiki. See also * - This page will help new users get started in the wiki. * - A list of guidelines, suggestions and rules in the wiki. * - Group of frequent contributors to the wiki. * - help perform maintainence duties for the wiki. * - Another good place to start. Category:Help